Maple Love Story
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: They say opposites attract. For a certain Prussian and Canadian, that's the case. What started out as a fascination for a dish, turned into friendship. But, will it develop into a much more intimate relationship? Let's find out. A Prussia x Canada one-shot.


"Ich liebe dich auf, Kanada!"

These foreign words slipped out the mouth of an albino German before pressing the end call button on his phone. Dashing off from his friend's house with a hasty 'goodbye', he took his keys from his pocket, fumbled for the right one, and immediately rode his car and took off to his destination.

Upon reaching a café after 15 minutes of reckless driving, the German parked his car and entered the establishment. Craning his neck from left to right, he immediately found the person who called him to the café. Waving his hand while walking towards the farthest table, he called out to his friend in a loud, enthusiastic voice, "Hey, Canada! I'm here! Man, your tastes really are good, almost as good as mine. So, how are ya'?"

Canada pouted when the German sat down in front of him. He replied, with a sigh, "I'm fine, thank you very much. I always try to remind you, and I'm going to do it again, please don't say weird stuff when you call me," but his pout quickly shifted into a smile, "but thanks for accompanying me here, Prussia."

"That's right, be grateful to the awesome me, who spared time to play with you here in gorgeous Italy," Prussia said, "So, America and England ditched ya'?"

"Well, not technically 'ditched' by them, Al and Mr England has some plans for Mr Philippines' birthday. I was supposed to meet Mr France here, but he has some unexpected work that he can't neglect," Canada said in his whisper of a voice, "It's a good thing you blogged that you're here. So, I heard that this place has some killer pancakes, wanna critique them?"

Prussia's crimson eyes glistened with delight when he heard that his favourite food at the moment is served at this café, "Really? Do they have maple syrup?" he asked eagerly.

Canada handed him the menu, "They have. Here you go. It's amazing, they even have cookies and cream, red velvet, and coffee flavoured."

Grabbing the menu, Prussia gave it a quick glance and instantly found what he want: pancakes drenched with maple syrup. He then ordered it along with a cup of coffee, Canada ordered the same.

Both of them ate the pancakes in almost total silence, with Prussia letting out a sigh of content every few moments, coupled with Canada's giggles after.

After finishing their pancakes, the two of them talked about random stuff like politics, maple syrup, France (the both of them are connected to him somehow), Italian hotspots, and America (same reason as France). While talking about the loud mouthed nation, Prussia suddenly remembered why Canada was alone, it was supposed to be America and England who are supposed to be with Canada.

Finishing his coffee, Prussia casually asked, "Hey, wanna go somewhere? It's damn boring here, and I know some awesome places around here."

"Because you always hang around Mr Italy's house, so I wouldn't be surprised if you know all the awesome places here," Canada playfully said, "Well, I'm fine with that, I haven't been in Italy for some time, with Mr Vatican chasing me with a stick and yelling that I shouldn't dirty the neighbourhood, but I have to be back at our hotel before 1 am."

"A curfew? That is so un-awesome, dude!"

"It's not a curfew, but I just restrain myself from straying too far in the evening. And I don't want to trouble Mr England and my bro."

"You really love them huh?" Prussia said as they exit the café. He gave Canada a ride towards his favourite place at that area, reminding himself constantly not to drive fast, for Canada doesn't like speed.

"They're like family to me, so it's only natural that I love them," came the Canadian's quiet reply.

Hearing this, the little bit of jealousy that Prussia felt against them vanished. A moment of silence prevailed until they have reached their destination: a marketplace that is at least 10 minutes from the café.

That marketplace is one of the places Prussia frequents because you can find lots of souvenirs that are found from the surrounding towns, and every month, they hold a bazaar that showcases a specific town or city from around all of Italy; it so happens that the two went to the marketplace during one of these events.

Canada was very much thrilled that they went to that marketplace. He points things which interest him to Prussia, "Wow! Look Prussia, they're holding a bazaar! They're featuring Amalfi Coast and Sicily. Oh, _mon deu,_ lemons! Prussia, look over there! They're selling cherry mozzarella!"

Prussia just simply smiled or replied "awesome, right?" whenever Canada points something at him, and buys them afterwards. When Canada notices this he tried to stop him, but Prussia just continued to buy,

"This is my treat for you; you helped me found another awesome place to hang out. Be grateful that the awesome me has acknowledged you that you're as awesome as me, but not so much."

When he noticed that there was no stopping the Prussian from buying, he just lets him be. The two of them continued to tour the whole place, and even met up with the Nordics, with Sealand and Ladonia, who were buying gifts for Philippines, and also some souvenirs for themselves.

After a few hours of touring the whole place, and the tourist traps that surrounds the marketplace, it was already dark. Driving to a restaurant nearby, the two of them ate dinner with wide smiles on their faces while talking all about their experience that they gained the whole afternoon.

"Thanks for the limóncello Prussia. I can really use this in cooking," Canada said in his usual whisper with a big smile.

"Kesesese! That's right! Thank the awesome me!"

"So what dish do you want me to make using these?" Canada gleefully asked.

"Lemon-flavoured pancakes! That will be totally awesome!" Prussia chimed.

"Well, that's possible. Actually that is a good idea!"

"Of course! And it's not just a 'good idea'; it's an 'awesome idea'!"

"Yes, it's an awesome idea because you thought it up," Canada agreed, when he remembered something weird that happened, "Gil, I just remembered, why did you hide behind the cheese aisle when we met up with the Nordics?"

Prussia nearly choked on the wine he was drinking when he heard what Canada just asked. He tried to hide his scared look by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking away. The reason why he did what he did is because of Sweden, he is scared to death of his distant relative to the point of fainting 14 times when he tried to visit him. Prussia noticed something in Canada's question that intrigued him, changing the subject he nonchalantly asked the Canadian,

"What did you just called me by the way? I think it's the first time I hear you call me by that name."

Canada looked unsure when he was asked this, "I-is it making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just that this is the first time you called me by my human name."

"S-should I stop?"

Prussia waved a reassuring hand at Canada, "Nah, it's awesome actually. I was waiting for the time you will just call me by my human name."

"Then you can call me by mine as well," Canada said with a smile.

"I can call you Mattie now huh? That's awesome!" Prussia said, also smiling, "Say, remember what I said on the phone earlier?"

The Canadian was suddenly intrigued by the sudden change of subject, "The last part? Yes, why?"

"W-well, I'm not lying, I really do love you, but not in a friendly manner."

Now it's Canada's turn to nearly choke. He looked quizzically at Prussia, he very well know that he can be a joker. But instead of his usual joking look, he saw the German looking down at his feet and his cheeks is a tint redder.

"Y-you're serious? B-but why?" Canada asked after clearing the obstruction in his throat.

"I dunno myself. For me you look awesome, you're kind, interesting, and a good cook to top it all off." Prussia said, his blush intensifying.

"B-but I'm a guy, and also we're both nations. The whole world will know about this." The Canadian reasoned.

"Who cares about them!? This is our lives, and they are not allowed to meddle with it!" Prussia stood up and almost yelled.

"Prussia, your voice," Canada put a restraining hand on Prussia's own. This calmed him down and straightened his fingers that had formed knuckles. The two of them quickly noticed that people are looking at them. Eating in complete silence, the two of them swiftly finished their meal and Prussia hurriedly paid their bill.

Silence still prevailed even when the two of them went back to Prussia's car. Still controlling the speed of his car, Prussia went directly to the hotel where the Canadian is staying with his family.

Prussia stopped at the front of the hotel, "Well, here we are, see you at the party," he said with his head down and a lilt of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, see you," was Canada's reply. His head was also cast down, but there is an unusual blush on his face, "Say, Prussia, can you look over here for a moment?"

Prussia quickly looked up and got the surprise of his life; instead of seeing the Canadian face to face, Canada moved his face closer to Prussia as the Prussian looked up, ending in a kiss, and instead of pulling away, Canada slid his hands around the albino's neck and moved closer for a more deeper kiss. Prussia savoured the moment and the taste of Canada's mouth: a mix of vanilla, maple syrup, with notes of lavender.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the two of them parted lips. Prussia was rendered speechless by what Canada did, but he still managed to ask, "Wh-wh-why d-d-did you do… that?"

"B-b-because… I… love you as well," Canada answered, blushing more intensely, "I was too shy to admit it back then at the restaurant, but after giving some time to think over it, I think it's better to confess."

"So that means we could be… couples?"

"If you'll court me first. I'm not like Alfred who would directly act as a couple once he knew that someone he adores likes him back," Canada firmly said.

"Aww come on Mattie, you're too old-fasioned!" Prussia whined, "West and Ita-chan are already going out, and the awesome me doesn't want to be left behind by his own little brother!"

"So be a man and court me Gilbert," Canada said in an ordering voice, "Or, do you want me to list off all of your mistakes since you were formed, and have to dig up your marriage contract with your own brother, Mr Incest?"

"You don't mean everything, right? A-and how did you know about that… that… embarrassing thing?" Prussia asked in an obviously fake dreaded voice. But Canada knew when the Prussian besides him is acting or not; he smiled and held out a flash drive,

"I love to research about my enemies, and the internet has myriads of information; and remember, I was a spy trained by the best, so I usually sneak to Hitler's propaganda speeches and take down notes."

"Fine, I'll court you," Prussia consented with a huge grin, "but I feel like was forced into this," he added under his breath. Canada heard it, but he just let it slip.

The two of them just sat in the car for a few more minutes, planning for their next date and when will Prussia introduce himself to Canada's family, and just talking about sweet nothings. They've spent at least thirty minutes inside the car, when the two of them saw America and England going in the hotel, holding hands, the Brit looking away from the American next to him, his face scarlet. Canada took this as a cue to leave, or else he'll face interrogation. Kissing Prussia on his cheek, he bid him goodbye.

A month has passed, and after a lot of hardships for Prussia, he and Canada became official. At first, it was the talk of other nations. They never thought that the polite and quiet Canada would choose the brash and loud-mouthed Prussia; some of them, Vatican City in particular, condemned their relationship, while others, especially Japan and Hungary, are very much happy for them.

But even though they receive a lot of hate, they didn't mind about it. They just continued what they do, maybe go on a date, have a sleepover, or maybe just hang out on the park. They don't listen to those who hate them, because for them, what's important is that they love each other, and the promise that they will be with each other forever.

 _-End-_

* * *

A/n: Lame ending, lame title, all in all, I suck. This is what major exams do to the human brain. Will somebody kill me now, please?


End file.
